Forum:Roderigo Angeli
Sorting Please bold your answers. 1.If you were investigating a crime scene and found out the killer was a family member, what would you do? A. Confront the family member with the information B. Punish the family member C. Make sure the evidence is solid and turn the family member in; a crime is a crime, no matter who committed it. D. Do everything in my power to ensure the family member is not discovered by the authorities; question them as to their reasons. 2.What's the best way to get things done? A. The right way, no matter how long it takes. B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. C. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. D. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. 3.What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? A. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. C. I'm the person people cheat off of. D. I would fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4.You want something, but the price is too high. What do you do? A. I bargain for it with the seller. B. I steal it. C. I present the facts about why the price is too high to the seller and haggle with him until the price is reasonable. D. I work and save my money until I can buy it. 5.Pretend you're muggle born. If a pure-blood discriminated you, what would you do? A. It really doesn't matter that much; discrimination is dumb. B. I am the discriminator. C. I tell them why blood purity doesn't actually affect anything. D. Knock them on their ass. 6.How old is your character? 30 7.What year is your character in? Or, if your character is an adult: do you have a profession planned for your character? Teacher, Head of Crepare 8.Give a detailed history of your character, at least 2 paragraphs long. Roderigo was born into a poor muggle Mexican family. He showed his first sign of Magic when he was six and his little sister got beat for the small amount of money she had in her pocket. Roderigo in a fit of rage set the man on fire. His family was then left alone but marked as freaks and a source of bad luck. ILM sent him the letter and his family scraped the money together for him to get his school supplies. Roderigo was hesitant at first but accepted when he learned he could harness the power. Unfortunately, he was right to hesitate. His entire family was brutally murdered within a week of him leaving. Due to his family's murder Roderigo was placed up for adoption but he never was. It didn't matter to much anyway since he worked over the summers to buy school stuff and went to ILM during the school year. Over time ILM became Roderigo's home. When he graduated he applied to be a teacher for the school, they accepted him, and when the head of Crepare left when he was 25 he was offered the position. He gladly accepted and was been living happily at ILM ever since, though he did buy a home to return during the summer. 9.Give a detailed personality of your character, at least one paragraph long. Roderigo is very loyal toward his friends, he would be towards his family but they're dead. However at the same time he won't take nothing from nobody and is very disciplined. He agrees with the headmistresses' style of punishment however he won't use the cruciatus curse except for severe cases. He's a very talented wizard, musician and mechanic and is very humble about his skill. He's also very humble about his talents with muggle guns. 10.Give an appearance for your character. Please include a picture and the name of the model. Number of A: 1 Number of B: Number of C: Number of D: 4 Accepted. Category:Sorted